


【福华】221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 series

by fenglan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fate & Destiny, Prompt Fic, Prompt-Airport
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglan/pseuds/fenglan
Summary: 翻译内容：  allsovacant的2019系列的221bFiclet挑战Translation content: allsovacant——221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 series注意：是按最新更篇章开始翻译，正常阅文顺序请从最后一篇开始阅读，谢谢！Note: the translation will start from the latest chapter. Please start from the last chapter in the normal reading order. Thank you!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. two hundred and twenty-one b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



> Please forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 221b ficlet for the 21st of February...

two hundred and twenty-one b|221b

“两年以前，221号B区的住户在完成他们长达15年的定居后离开了这里，”这个十几岁女孩的声音如此说道，最后一批游客正慢慢地围在她身边，就像一群人围在牧羊人身边一样。她突然转向他们，深蓝色的外套和围巾随着她一起晃动，金色的卷发也随之摇摆不定。她紧紧地握着门把手，继而用一种像她父亲一样威严的声音向周围的人讲话。“新的户主在一些近亲的帮助下，决定把所有的家具留在原处，为向他们致敬而使这栋公寓变成了一个博物馆。约翰·H·华生医生，一名战士，前陆军军医，也是我的父亲，”她自豪地对着在笑的人们微笑着，，“和世界上唯一的咨询侦探，也是我杰出的父亲的最好的朋友——”  
当一阵阵笑声从她的背后传入耳中时， 她微微停顿了一下。反手将一把匕首扔向后面年轻的男性群体，笑声立刻消失了。“——夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”她打开门，让游客们进去，在关门前开口：“以及，我是罗莎蒙德·玛格丽特·华生-福尔摩斯。欢迎来到华生-福尔摩斯博物馆。尽情享受吧。下午好，各位。”她半眨了眨眼（WINK）。


	2. two hundred and twenty-one b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kis·met**  
>  /ˈkizmit,ˈkizˌmet/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bakerstbois.
> 
> I hope you'll like this. 💕
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

KISMET /命运

基督,他恨机场。

在喀布尔，约翰·华生(John Watson)因枪伤接受了六个月的治疗后，和其他乘客一起一瘸一拐地登上飞往希思罗机场(Heathrow)的飞机。

登上了飞机并在经济舱的一个座位安顿下来后，约翰等待着天空广播公司的裁决。

过了一会儿，飞机猛地冲向天空，约翰的指关节紧抓着椅子的两边。 作为一名军医，他知道自己患上了恐慌症。 他坐在座位上紧闭着眼睛，心跳得厉害。 他的皮肤因冷汗而发粘，喉咙发干。

该死的PTSD（.创伤后应激障碍）

感觉就像他又回到了阿富汗。灼热的阳光麻木了他的后颈，粗糙的沙子打在他的脸颊上，子弹从他身边飞过，几英寸远的距离，直到……

飞机再一次东倒西歪，这一次是为了着陆，约翰几乎呜咽起来了 。

这时，他听到身后传来一个声音，正在说着……一件谋杀案?

一个浑厚而深沉的男音。令人惊讶的是，当他把注意力集中在声音上时，他的思维清晰了。就好像它的主人知道发生了什么事似的。

一阵沉默过后，这时约翰意识到他现在是一个人了。带着精神上和身体上的疲惫，他站起来准备离开。

在机场外，世界上唯一的咨询侦探一边傻笑着，一边看着这位退役士兵拦下一辆出租车，将他带到伦敦市中心。完美。（Brilliant.）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


	3. "I hear your voice out in the darkness,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And amidst the darkness, Sherlock feels John, before he sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KezialovesShandJohn.  
> Title came from the first verse of the Sarah Jarosz song, 'Green Lights. Give it a listen for more feels. 💕  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

"I hear your voice out in the darkness," / “于暗中闻汝音”

隆隆的雷声在天空中打转，狂风挟着倾盆大雨，几乎把夏洛克掀翻在地，他跑进一个看上去像是洞穴的浅洞里寻找掩护。他恨自己那天早上没穿外套就离开了他们的公寓。谁知道这天气会不会转好呢。更糟糕的是，约翰醒来后发现自己又擅自把他一个人留下了。

想到这一点，他的心都快碎了。好吧。他的确爱上了约翰。一个单方面的现实。他应该感到满足的，能成为约翰最好的朋友就足够了。

“夏洛克!”约翰的声音在洞口回响。

“这里!”他大声回答。

“耶稣基督——”

黑暗中，在看到约翰之前，夏洛克就已经感觉到他了。

约翰惊慌失措，但还是温柔地把他放在潮湿的沙滩上，约翰现在已经爬到了他的身上，粗糙的双手现在正抚摸着他的脸，温柔地抚摸着他。知道有手指在抓着他的衬衫，然后解开扣子。紧抿的嘴唇紧咬着他的嘴。约翰手心的热度唤醒了他麻木的感觉。夏洛克试图以同样的热情回报他们。

“我想我爱上你了。”约翰笑着对着自己喃喃自语。

夏洛克冷得发抖，紧紧抓住约翰的衬衫没有松手。雷声渐渐远去，但他们俩仍然很近。

他深深吸了一口气。“我也是，约翰。”


	4. In the Silence of the Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...John sees Sherlock standing a few feet away from him, raven curls played by the wind. John ignored the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. And even as their eyes met on instinct sharing a familiar connection, John ignored that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative work folks. 💕
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

In the Silence of the Evening/寂静的黄昏

约翰不太喜欢肉串，但夏洛克没有给他机会说“不”。不是，自从昨天早上的“不可讨论的阳台事件”之后，与夏洛克的对话就被剪成了：“不，夏洛克”、“好的，约翰”和“好吧”。因此，他们假期的第二天并没有出现什么动静。并不是约翰有什么计划。他只想安安静静地过一个星期，顺便把夏洛克从他的思维宫殿里拖出来。幸运的是，昨天剩下的时间里，约翰去了趟纪念品摊位，夏洛克跟在他后面，并把那些想跟约翰说话的女人打发走了。

约翰叹了口气，他戳了戳燃烧着的木炭，让它发出红光和噼里啪啦的声音。然后又把烤肉放在相反的位置，他把它们排成一排，把肉扇成扇形，等着烤肉变成酒红色。

接着，门打开时嘎吱嘎吱的声音几乎把他吓了一跳。约翰手里拿着烧好的烤肉，从门口瞥了一眼，看见夏洛克站在离他几英尺远的地方，头发被风吹得乌黑卷曲。他没有理会他胃里蝴蝶扑腾的声音。即使他们的目光相遇，分享着一种相互的联系，他也忽略了此时此刻同样的感觉。相反，他朝面前的空间点了点头，这是对夏洛克的无声邀请。最后，他们一起默默地吃着，看着橙黄色的夕阳褪成了黑色。


	5. Early Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, Sherlock. I'm really glad you came with me." John says softly, he almost missed it. When he finally turns to John, his breathing caught. Seeing the early morning light touch the grey strands of John's hair does something inside him. 
> 
> Something he couldn't point out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thinkanddoodle_batch.
> 
> For Thinkanddoodle_batch, this is my favourite prompt of yours so far. Thank you for this, and this is for you. :)
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Early Morning Light/晨曦

“防晒霜，”夏洛克轻蔑地嘟囔着，眼睛盯着约翰给他买的那个小瓶子。那天晚上，当他们到达巴哈马这个半私人的度假胜地时，约翰告诉他在需要的时候使用它。夏洛克觉得有些事是没有必要的，毕竟他已经决定要待在私人别墅里。夏洛克站在阳台上，扫视着白色的沙滩，任思绪随波逐流，飘荡在广阔的沙滩上，海浪也在耳边低吟。约翰还在睡觉。老实说，他从来没有打算认真对待度假这件事，但约翰需要它，这是不同的。

就在这时，阳台对面的门开了，穿着睡衣的约翰走了出来。

“早上好，”约翰打了个哈欠，伸了伸胳膊。 约翰的衬衫向上翘起，露出贴身的皮肤。 由于某种原因，夏洛克的喉咙发紧了。 当约翰和他一起站在阳台上时，他移开了视线，遮住了微微发烫的脸。

“听着，夏洛克。 我真的很高兴你能和我一起来。” 约翰轻声说，他差点就错过了。 当他最终转向约翰时，他的呼吸停止了。 清晨的阳光抚摸着约翰灰白色的头发，这使他内心产生了一种感觉。

一些他无法说出的事情，而 夏洛克讨厌未知。 他需要自己的思维宫殿。

夏洛克转过身，立刻走了出去，留下一个不知所措的约翰·华生在阳台上。


	6. A Cranky Detective and A Much Needed Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.
> 
> (Fuck, I know, I suck at summaries as well. 😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WaywardSpark.
> 
> written for thinkanddoodlebatch' July 8th prompt: Vacation
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

A Cranky Detective and A Much Needed Vacation /古怪的侦探和急需的假期

这是一个美丽的星期天早晨，一个非常平常的早晨。这就是为什么约翰能明白夏洛克这么难搞的原因。

“上帝啊!罪犯在哪里?”我需要他们!"夏洛克咆哮。

“喂! 一个都没有! 想想他们的受害者吧!”约翰啪的一声把杯子放到水池里 ，咬牙切齿地说。

夏洛克气呼呼地扑向他的椅子。

就好像John是在幻觉中，他知道Sherlock下一步会做什么——把公寓翻了个底朝天来找他的补给。 他不会允许的。

“带上你的必需品，夏洛克。”

室友抬头看着他，眯起了眼睛。

“为什么?” 夏洛克问。

约翰用手摸着颈背，叹了口气。

“嗯…… 我需要放个假。 你需要休假。 所以我们就需要一个。”

夏洛克盯着他，好像他又长了一个脑袋。

“可是约翰，如果一个案子——”

“——目前没有。 你应该休息一下。 你总是到处跑，思考，然后重复。 这个假期是值得的。 我保证。”

夏洛克盯着他，现在约翰感觉自己随时都可能脸红。

“好吧。” 夏洛克突然站了起来，走向他的卧室，关上了门，接着里面传来了疯狂的动作声。

然后约翰拿起电话联系了一个和他一样渴望给夏洛克放个假的人。

“麦考夫?” 是的。 是。 最后——”

约翰笑了。 “巴哈马群岛”。


	7. John Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John arrives from an overseas visit and finds a spoilt food on the table. Half-eaten. Oh, Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for notes.)

John Knows Best/约翰最了解

“夏洛克?” 约翰大声呼喊，一片沉寂。

他把几袋食品放在桌子上，挨着那些夏洛克吃了一半的外卖旁边。约翰摇了摇头。在他去国外拜访了一位同事的时候，他还是经常给夏洛克打电话，以确保他吃的是正确的食物。

“夏洛克?”他又叫了一声，还是没有回应。

“好吧。 你又没留字条就出去了，是吗?” 他喃喃自语。

正当他要回厨房时，一声低沉的呻吟把他吓了一跳。

他往后退了一步，又传来一声。从夏洛克的卧室传出来。

约翰轻轻地敲了敲门，回答是一阵嗡嗡声。 他走进房间，发现他的室友裹着床单。

“你还好吧？”

一头乱蓬蓬的卷发摇了一个“不”。

“是你的胃吗?”

夏洛克慢慢地点了点头。 约翰叹了口气。他 去了洗手间，从急救箱里拿了一些处方药片和食品杂货里的椰子汁，然后回到卧室。

“夏洛克，把这个和药一起喝了。 它有助于补充水分。”

“嗯……这是—甚—么（What-iz-that） ?”夏洛克咕哝道。

“椰子汁——”

夏洛克终于皱着眉头看着他。

“我是医生，我知道什么对你最好。”约翰 坚定地说。

夏洛克抱怨了几句，但还是照着做了。 至于约翰，他一直呆在卧室里，直到他确信夏洛克感觉好多了。


	8. the beacon at the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has always been Sherlock's beacon at the sea of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John.
> 
> (See the end of the work for notes.)

the beacon at the sea |海上的灯塔

“好了吗？”约翰问他。

夏洛克停顿了一下，然后哼了一声，眼睛从始至终盯着平躺在沙滩上血迹斑斑的冲浪板，一些法医围在他们四周，一名12岁男孩的尸体就是在这里被发现的。然而现在它被送到了太平间。

很快他就沉浸在了自己的思维宫殿里。在他收到一位客户关于他儿子失踪的邮件后，夏洛克没想到事情的结果会变成这样。一个自杀案。沉闷。无聊。会把人双眼蒙蔽的真相，也正是他不处理这样的案件的原因。但还不止如此，还有一些他以前的模样。

身旁一个轻推使他停止了他的思考，是约翰，他挑起眉毛询问，手拿着一个冲浪板。

“冲浪吗?”

约翰冲他的包上点了点头示意，包里有一本平装小说，半开着，上面画着两个冲浪的人。“我看了下，了解了一点。”

夏洛克摇了摇头，他知道约翰想做什么，对此他感激不尽。

“那想去游泳吗?”

约翰脱下了衣服，只剩下一条惹事的黑色游泳裤。夏洛克把目光移开，最终望向了大海。如约翰的眼睛一样湛蓝的海洋。

“来吧，夏洛克！”约翰的声音被海风吹得模糊不清。

夏洛克弯了弯嘴角，他会好起来的。但现在，他满足于看着约翰在冲浪板上，勇敢地面对他的第一个海浪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nod to my all-time favourite Johnlock!Sports AU fanfiction 'Gimme Shelter' written by SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John and a tribute to C.L. Beaumont's surfer novel, 'The Sea Ain't Mine Alone'. A brilliant read.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	9. Irrelevant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock blames everything. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SherlockWatson_Holmes.
> 
> (See the end of the work for notes.)

Irrelevant |无关紧要

当夏洛克从他们租的车里走出来时，他擦了擦额头上的汗水。死死盯着汽车和太阳，他责备太阳让他不停地出汗。但第一，约翰租的车在他们旅行的时候坏了空调。第二，他不应该因此责怪太阳——客户的原因。这个客户住在英国最潮湿的地方之一，当他特别关注这个案子的时候，加文（Gavin）忘记告诉他了，但后者好像格外照顾他的过度疲劳。

“上帝啊!你能让它再潮湿一点吗?!”夏洛克冲着天空尖叫。

“噢，一点也不会，”约翰开口道。“你答应了这个。”

他们正在前往租来的房间的路上，侍者向他们跑来。

“先生，出了点问题——"

夏洛克对那家伙怒目而视，但约翰用胳膊肘顶了他一下。

“请告诉我，出了什么事?”夏洛克温和地问道。

侍者犹豫了一下，回答道:“送毯子的车辆在路上出了问题。今天无法启动，但明天就可以了，先生。”

夏洛克对这些不必要的信息翻了个白眼，约翰则在一旁笑起来。

“不用担心。湿度是跟我们一起的。”约翰对夏洛克漫不经心地眨了眨眼睛，然后补充道:“毕竟没人需要毯子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments in all of my Works. They were really unexpected. Most of all, THANK YOU for reading. I sincerely appreciate you. 💙
> 
> And this one's for Kat. I hope you'll like my little gift.


	10. two hundred and twenty-one bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock and bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BookGirlWithLove.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

two hundred and twenty-one bees|221只蜜蜂

约翰正站在木梯脚下，默默注视着树上小屋的一阵骚动。

仿佛察觉到他的存在一般，一头凌乱的乌黑卷发出现在窗户旁。

你迟到了整整五分钟，华生。夏洛克一定会揪着你不放的。

“约翰!你太迟了!”

十七岁的时候，在一个夏日的夜晚，像他这样的男孩大概已经在汽车旅馆里献出了他们的初夜，而与此正相反，他在这个地方，作为他们富有邻居儿子——15岁的威廉·夏洛克·斯科特“时髦男孩”福尔摩斯——的唯一朋友，和他一起呆着。

“快点!”

而且还是个专横的家伙。

他快步跟上去，发现了夏洛克，他正在一个有顶棚的蜂巢前踱步。

“怎么了?”约翰问道。

“第220只蜜蜂不见了!”夏洛克指着蜂巢惊叫起来。

“你数过了?”

约翰得到了一个表示“显然”的神情。

“好吧。”

他环顾了一下四周，他们的树屋乱糟糟的，但他的目光却不断地转回来，盯着眼前那个撅着嘴的小男孩。真可爱。

控制住你自己，华生。

他抬起眼睛，发现他在那里——他们。啊。他微笑起来。

约翰向夏洛克靠得更近了一些，然后指着屋顶角落里的一棵小盆栽，那里有两只蜜蜂依偎在一朵花上。

“哦。”夏洛克吸了一口气，脸红了。

“不是220只了，夏洛克。”约翰低声说。“而是221只蜜蜂了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envy you, Watson. You can actually rein yourself when Sherlock's around! 😏
> 
> Spam me with comments! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: This was actually inspired by a photo of two bees snuggled on a flower. 🐝🐝😍


	11. Of Stings and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just John being protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Collection for other works!
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Of Stings and Everything |刺痛和治愈  
“先生，请让我完成我的工作—”

“我才是他该死的医生!”

当约翰冲着站在夏洛克担架旁的医护人员大喊时，他的声音响彻了废弃的仓库。他不应该跟丢的，但自从夏洛克获救后，这些家伙就一直在不怀好意地盯着他。

如果该死的夏洛克·福尔摩斯没有忘记自己在租来的车里穿的潜水服，如果他的这个蠢货明白通过南海岸岩石的洞穴追捕凶手是他们应该交给警察的事，也不会有这种情况发生了。

他的双手不停地工作，一边对着旁边的医生狂喊着命令，一边在脑子里搜寻着被海蜇蜇后的急救方法。

“约翰。说真的，我没事。”夏洛克声音含糊不清地说。但约翰一点也不喜欢那种含糊不清的声音。

“你给我闭嘴！不许说话，不许动。”

之后，夏洛克被送往了医院观察。

“约翰，很抱歉让你担心了。”卧床不起的夏洛克带着歉意开口道。

“是哈?人穿着衣服，车没穿，夏洛克。”

夏洛克朝他皱起了眉头，等一拍的时间过去了，他咯咯地笑了起来。

就像现在这样，一切都很好。约翰也是。

过了一会儿，夏洛克睡着了。约翰听着这个男人轻轻的鼾声，偷偷地吻了一下夏洛克的额头，然后和他一起并排躺在了床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Series this work belongs to:  
> ← Previous Work● Part 5 of the 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 series ● Next Work →


	12. Culicidae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm a mosquito in a flat called 221b. So... one day at home—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the scientific name of 'Mosquito'. 
> 
> Did You Know? Mosquito is a spanish word for 'little fly'.  
> (Wikipedia)
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

Culicidae |蚊子

“一个聪明的小东西。”

那个脸上皱着眉，满头乌黑卷发的男人一边挠着他的手臂——被我咬过的，一边喃喃自语。

哈!我真聪明。他以为我会被那东西抓住吗?就凭一盏散发着诱人香味的小灯?我就知道!

紧接着另一个人进来了，一个个子不高，有着一头灰白的金发的男人，明显刚下班。我绕着他的头在他周围飞来飞去，然后越过他的后颈。

嗯...闻起来也很香。

突然，一阵风从我身边呼啸而过，差点把我吹晕。那个金发的矮个子开始咆哮。

“耶稣基督,夏洛克!这他妈是怎么回事?”

那个高个子仍然举着他的手，就像他要打别人一样。

继续啊，卷发。让我开心点。我笑着说。当然，他不会听到的，取而代之的是蜜蜂的嗡嗡声——他们怎么敢把我比作蜜蜂?太荒谬了!我们明明苗条得多!

不过，明显我们都糟透了。

“那是只蚊子，约翰!”

“什么?!”

金发男人环顾四周，我悄悄飞过地毯，躲在骷髅后面看着他们。

“让我看看，”金发男人一边看着我咬的伤口，一边轻轻地对黑色卷发说。

第二天早上，在卷发男人的卧室里，我听见他对那个金发抱怨他的锁骨。

谁说人类不咬人的?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere after learning about the third prompt. And because I don't have any ideas at hand. I'm going to credit Reddit for the idea of an Insect's POV—particularly, a mosquito. 
> 
> Thanks guys. And thank YOU for reading again. :)


	13. Anywhere with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a scene inside flat-221b. 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for notes.)

Anywhere with You |和你，无论何地

“野餐?”

“是的，约翰。一次野餐。据哈德森太太说，它包括两个人，一篮子食物和一个地方。”

“我知道，不需要你解释（you git）。”约翰咕哝着回答。

夏洛克翻了个着白眼，轻快地向厨房走去。赫德森太太已经准备好了野餐篮;三明治，用大玻璃杯盛着的鲜茶，还有她烤的饼干。夏洛克要做的就是说服约翰和他一起去。他想赶快去公园，否则公园里会挤满了人，但约翰却选择了现在这个时间，让人无法忍受。

夏洛克皱了皱眉。这与他追求约翰的计划不一致。是的。没错——他喜欢约翰·华生。

约翰双臂交叉在胸前，目不转睛地看着他，这种眼神让夏洛克的心跳异常地不稳定。

“你必须得做得更好，夏洛克。”约翰平静地说。

“嗯?”夏洛克眨了眨眼。

“当你想约某人出去的时候，投入了……感情。

“那是很正常的事。不过我喜欢你的方式。就像喜欢你一样。”约翰说，不经意地笑了笑，让夏洛克的思绪停了下来。

哦。

就在这时，柔和的雨点噼噼啪啪地落在屋顶上。

“哦?下雨了。那我们就可以不出去了。好在我们还可以在这里这么做。”

约翰牵着他的手，另一手提着篮子，然后拖着他走向他的卧室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Sandcastle prompt, made intentionally for CumberCurlyGirl because I made her sad on that one. I hope this settles your feels. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> For CumberCurlyGirl.
> 
> An actual super late update/entry for the prompt SPF. Never had a special reason until I've read Kyn's comment again, a few minutes ago. Anyway, I hope you guys find enjoyment on this as well. ^^
> 
> Some more notes, John's age is twelve and Sherlock is ten, so... they can... wink and blush? Ye? No? Hahahahahaha!  
> Murder me in the comments!

Just You |只因是你

当湿润的毛巾碰到夏洛克晒黑的皮肤时，他倒抽了一口冷气。这一切都是麦考夫的错。毕竟他已经告诉父母他不想出去了。在外面呆着只会使他想起三天前他遇到的那个叫约翰的男孩。麦考夫说:“关心别人对你没有好处。”他应该忘掉约翰。但他怎么能够呢?在他这个年龄的男孩中，没有一个人能像约翰那样让他有这种感觉。约翰第一次笑的时候，自己的胃里仿佛有成百上千只蝴蝶在扑腾。他太想念约翰了，以至于没有感觉到身后有人在靠近。

“我知道你会把你那苍白光滑的皮肤烧伤的，我的王子。”

一个声音响起，吓了夏洛克一跳。他转过身来面对那个正在微笑的声音的主人，以及一瓶在他面前晃着的防晒系数高的保湿霜。

“约翰……?”夏洛克吸了口气。

“你好，夏洛克。你介不介意我——”

夏洛克甚至还没等约翰说完，就扑过来抱住了他。即使夏洛克的皮肤开始出现刺痛和斑点，他也没有松手，直到约翰用胳膊搂住他微微发红的腰，他才扭捏起来。

约翰马上道歉:“噢!夏洛克，对不起——”

“没关系，约翰，还有……我不介意，”他眨了眨眼说，这次轮到约翰脸红了。


	15. Passing Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid!lock where Sherlock was ten and John was twelve + different first meeting AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the work for notes.)

Passing Stranger|生命中的过客

夏洛克不喜欢海滩。因为各种各样的人和…噪音。但因为是全家度假，他的父母说他们都应该去。他自言自语地嘟囔着，一面把铁锹和水桶从自己的行李里拿出来，把父母和弟弟留在小屋里，然后独自走到岸边。他选择了一条偏僻的小路，至少在那里他可以独自一人。

他知道一个地方，他声称那是他的领地。

就在那块桌子形状的岩石后面。

但当他到达时，已经有人先到了。

那个男孩比他矮。他有一头金色的短发，穿着可爱的海军蓝游泳短裤，一双令人吃惊的蓝眼睛正盯着他看。夏洛克皱起了眉头。

“你好!”男孩问候着，微笑着，伸出一只手，很兴奋的叫道:“我是约翰。”

“我是夏洛克——”他伸手去拉约翰的手，但还没等他伸手，他已经蹲了下来。

“我正在建造最大的沙堡，让我们一起修建吧，好吗?”约翰对他说。

“好吧，我的国王。”夏洛克低语道，他脸红的样子，把约翰逗笑了。奇怪的是，约翰的声音让他感到快乐。

于是，第二天夏洛克问他的父母他是否可以再见到约翰，结果却得知约翰的家人当晚就离开了，再也不会回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I barely used the prompt. But I tried. T_T


End file.
